Poppy
fr:Églantine Poppy is a young girl who loves flowers, rainbows, and stickers. She is one of the five people, along with her sister, Violet Nightshade, to have stayed in the town you move into. She owns the local flower shop. Poppy also lives in a cute, little house on Cutopia and takes care of her garden. In Speedville and in the town that holds festivals, she owns a flower shop, as well as a flower stand in the park on Main Street in the City. Roles in games Poppy (MySims)|MySims||true Poppy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Poppy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Poppy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Poppy (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Poppy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Poppy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Trivia *In MySims Agents, if you find all of Poppy's letters, your character says "I have to get this back to the Headquarters.". She responds by saying "Are you going to fire up the jet?", revealing that she somehow knows about it. *Poppy's appearance MySims Kingdom shows her with brown hair, whereas in all her other appearances, she has black hair. *Poppy's dialogue icon in MySims Agents, as well as the cutscenes at the Boudreaux Mansion, depict her as having brown hair, rather than black. **In MySims Agents, it is shown in pre-release screenshots that she was originally going to use her same appearance as in MySims Kingdom, which has brown hair. *Poppy's task "Chez Cuteness" may be a reference to the restaurants Chez Cora or Chez Panisse. *Poppy and her sister Violet Nightshade seem to be opposites, as Poppy likes freshly-bloomed flowers whereas Violet likes dead, emaciated flowers. *In the intro of MySims, her shop has a pink door and a flamingo in the yard. However, during game play, her shop has a green door and no flamingo in her yard. *Poppy's last name may be Nightshade because it is her sister, Violet's last name, or Flowers, as mentioned in MySims Agents, although its unknown whether she was serious or if she was kidding. *Skip Rogers says in MySims Agents that Poppy is beating him in popularity, meaning she may have an interest in politics, or he was just over-reacting. *Poppy's dog, Dogwood, is named after the dogwood flower. *Although she does not appear in MySims SkyHeroes, Poppy is mentioned by Violet, who says that she misses her. *In MySims, at Star Level 5, she will say that she will be sad if you kick her out because she'll have to run a flower stand. In MySims Agents, she runs a flower stand. *Poppy wears yellow socks in MySims and MySims Party, white socks in MySims Racing and MySims Agents, and her striped socks in MySims Kingdom. **Interestingly, Poppy originally wore white socks in MySims, but this was changed before release. The white socks can be seen in some pre-release screenshots, and the render visible on the main menu. *As seen in a [[Development of MySims (Wii/PC)|beta version of MySims]] video, the video shows that Poppy's Flower Shop was originally going to be located where Violet's house is in the final game. The building was also purple and the sign was a rose instead of a daisy. *Poppy appears in SimCity Creator as the Health & Education Advisor for the city. *A Common figurine of Poppy Nightshade can be found in The Sims 4 with the description: "Poppy is an adorable little ray of sunshine who love love LOVES flowers. She also loves her older sister, Violet, and is completely unaware that she is usually the source of her sister's constant headaches." *She shares her interests with Dolly Dearheart in MySims. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Fleur *'English:' Poppy *'French:' Eglantine *'German:' Poppy *'Hindi:' पोस्ता (Posta) *'Italian:' Flora *'Japanese:' ポピー (Popi) *'Korean:' 포피 (in later, 뽀삐) *'Polish:' Poppy *'Spanish:' Amapola Gallery City2.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of MySims Agents showing Poppy in her MySims Kingdom appearance. PoppyOrigins.png|Poppy's MySims main menu render. poppyflowershop.png|Poppy's Flower Shop, as it originally appears in MySims. S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000f44f8929.png|A Render for an early version of Poppy's Flower Shop in MySims. 113.png|Poppy Nightshade's Figurine in The Sims 4. Poppy'sFlowers.jpg|Poppy greeting customers. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Cute (MySims) Category:Cute (MySims Kingdom) Category:Sims 4 Figurine Category:SimCity Creator Characters